primerableachfandomcom-20200214-history
Players
When you start off the game, you are assigned to 1 of 2 different races. There is the : * Soul Reaper Race and the... * Hollow Race Both races have ups and downs about them. Currently (2/24), Bleach Primera could be argued as a "Skill Based" fighting game, however with the arrival and the gain-age of bankai, this could easily change. There are both Pros and Cons to Both Races: These include Soul Reapers Pros: * Has access to more moves than Hollow Race via the Tree Skill Branch of Kido. * Has more variation of skills due to the type of shikai they are able to get * Due to both their varying of shikai, and more moves via Kido, Soul Reapers are more likely to have more combos under their belt. Cons: * Soul Reapers get no boost whatsoever, unlike Hollows with the pathway of Adjucha and Vasto. * It takes 12 hours wait-time to rank again, and considering you start at rank 30 (the weakest rank possible), it would take a long time before you get "strong" * Shikai and Bankai takes time to get, in which mediation and a close relationship with your zanpakuto (gained by killing streaks and exp) is very essential if you want to gain both of these power-ups. * Soul Reapers rely mainly on Reitasu (the energy / stamina function of this game) consuming moves, so drawing out battles isn't the smartest move. * Soul Reapers, especially high ranks, have no problem killing lower rank Soul Reapers. This results in both the negative outlook on the game and the increase of time needed to rank up. Hollows Pros: * Hollow players have more customization on how they want to experience the game. * Hollow players also have a faster way to gain ranks than Soul Reapers * Hollow players have access to pathways that allow them to skip / gain ranks after their evolution * Hollow players, regardless of rank, automatically get resurreccion. Resurreccion (Shorten form : Res), is the power up form for Arrancars. Current (2/26), Res is enough to kill a shikai player if they are within your rank range (i.e 5 ranks or more), however res is not strong enough too kill Bankai users. * Hollow players gain an area of their own where 'usually'' hollows and hollow-evolved players reside. Due to this, it is easier for Hollows to get exp.'' * Hollow players have a more friendly experience of the game, due to other hollow players being able to relate what their going through, and are usually willing to help.... usually Cons: * Hollow Players, while having a faster way to gain ranks than Soul Reapers, take a longer time getting to those points in the pathway; in fact, evolving a hollow takes longer than ranking up a Soul Reaper. * Hollow Players, while automatically getting their power-up, is nullified if fighting a shikai user that is a counter towards their res. * Hollow players , while having a more friendly community , are more likely to get exposed by high ranked players due to the fact that both Races (Hollows and SRS), gain more exp by killing Hollows. * From Basic Hollow towards Adjucha, Hollows don't have the combat-able moves usable to defend themselves against Players. * Menos, the 2nd form of a Hollow, can easily devolve if killed more than 1 time. * Adjucha, the 3rd form of a Hollow, are more likely to be hunted by other Adjuchas or Players, due to the ability to get their masked "Cracked", disabling the chance of becoming a "Vasto", the 4th form of a Hollow. * Basic Hollow, the starter form of a hollow, is given only 2 abilities, HollowCombat and Eat. Since Hollow Combat is easy to counter, Most Hollows must play passive and just eat if they want to progress - however, players will still try to kill them when they feel like it. * All Hollow forms , aside from their Final Form - Arrancar, has the potential to devolve. Devolution leads to the Current Hollow Form degrading to the previous Hollow Form. For example, a Menos that devolves would result in a Basic Hollow, while an Adjucha that devolves results in a Menos.